Interns, Acquisitions, and Happiness
by ABraveNewWorldAwaitsUs
Summary: Everyone needs a little help once in a while. and they may not always know it. All in all, Mike and Harvey are screwed. Harvey needs an intern- fast; Mike, well, Mike needs a lot of things, and a job would be pretty awesome. Now if they could just get over their own problems and see the world around them.
1. Chapter 1

Harvey:

Life was pretty fucking amazing. The sky was blue, the sun was out, and Harvey had just signed a hundred thousand dollar bonus for closing a fifty million dollar deal. Well, actually it had been pretty amazing, until, that is, Jessica called him to her office and told him that she expected him to pick either an associate or an intern by the end of the month. The end of the month was two days away. Now, don't misunderstand. He's not one of those elitist pricks(okay, maybe he is) that thinks that everyone who didn't go to Columbia College then Harvard Law is beneath him. No. Of course not. It's just that because Pearson Hardman only took from the "best" the "elite" the Harvard Law Students, most of the associates had sticks up their asses farther than the moon, and thought that they should and could get everything, on a silver platter. And Harvey didn't want that. He had to deal with so many pretentious people already(his clients) and he'd prefer NOT to have to spend his "free" time(well it's actually company time, but it's free for him, and work for whoever his protogee will be) more stressed out than he was with his clients.

That left only the interns and they were also often times, something to be desired. Sure you had the Upper East Side trust fund babies who were attending cushy New England boarding schools that had gotten the internship thanks to nepotism, but once in a blue moon you saw someone there that actually deserved it. Someone that knew that the sun and moon didn't rise on their ass- but was willing to try as hard as they could to make it, if only through actually becoming the best of the best. They could only do this not by attempting to kiss ass, but by actually kicking ass. By actually working hard, and by making a name for themselves.

Well, Harvey had never actually met any of these mythical "kick-ass" interns, in fact all the interns that he had met were actually more delusional and arrogant-if that were possible, than the associates. So, in a nutshell, he was screwed.

Mike:

Mike Ross was having a shitty day. Actually shitty week would be a better way to describe it. Monday: his grandmother and him were given an eviction notice. Tuesday: He got fired from his job as a tutor for the uber-wealthy beacause the brat he taught didn't understand shit, and that obviously meant, at least to the imbecilic parents who could see no wrong in their child, that he was a terrible tutor. He wasn't. He was pretty awesome- he was sixteen and he'd already finished college.(He'd had a full scholarship to Columbia, and was basically a confirmed genius.)But it was really hard getting a job in the city as a sixteen- year-old even with a college degree. Pre-law, especially a double major in Philosophy and Economics, was useless like that. No one was willing to hire anyone that didn't go to graduate school for either.

Then Wednesday came and his best friend Trevor got busted trying to sell a briefcase of weed. Trevor had called Mike hoping that he'd come bail him out, but Mike couldn't- he'd just gotten the eviction notice and had only around thirty-five dollars in his bank account. So then Trevor, being the inconsiderate bastard that he was, told Mike that he was a shitty friend, and that their friendship was over. Whatever. No skin off Mike's back. At least now there was no need for the awkward conversation about how Mike was gay. Trevor was more than a tad homophobic.

However, the single worst day of the week was Thursday. Grammy had had a heart attack early in the morning, and Mike had caught it too late. Just thirty-minutes after it occurred was when he went to her room to wake her up, the ambulance got there just a few minutes later, and declared her dead. Now today was Friday, and he was about be homeless, had no job, and some douche in a three piece suit had just dumped his coffee all over his only clean clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey:

Well. There went his drink.

Harvey had been having a decent day so far. It wasn't going too well because he had the looming threat from Jessica hanging over his head, but aside from that, the day was going swimmingly. He just needed to find someone that could be his intern or associate, whichever the person he chose was qualified for and then his life would would be able to go back to normal. He'd pass of the kid to Luis and move on. He had two days to hold interviews, and Donna was already pissed at him for waiting so long to go and find his "mini-me."

Donna had been upset because her weekend was going to be going up in smoke, because instead it being used as a means of finding the best deals at Saks Fifth Avenue, it was going to be spent inside the room of a hotel that she could never afford to even look at- the salary of a secretary, even the secretary of the best closer in NYC, wasn't very high, and could only be stretched so far. And when what mattered most in NYC was rent, anything else that a paycheck was able to go to was a luxury.

Anyways, the crux of the problem was this: he knew and Donna knew that what bothered her really wasn't the fact that she'd be missing those, "FUCK AWESOME!Sales," but that she'd have to be missing those sales for cookie cutter, bland, Pearson Hardman lawyer wannabes...who were all just crappy sycophants with annoying voices that were just finishing puberty. It wasn't a pleasant prospect. If you were given the choice between shopping and hearing the same prepared, dry speech for hours on end, which would you choose?

But for now that was hours away, and he had to deal with the problem at hand. He'd just lost his delicious Cookie Crumble frappuccino(he had a secret sweet tooth) down the front of an inconsiderate teenager who dressed atrociously. It hurt Harvey's eyes to even look at the boy,'s clothes in fact, his frappuccino had made the gaudy t-shirt and ripped jeans combo look better, if only marginally.

"What the fuck man? These are my favorite clothes! Why can't you watch where you're walking?" the flustered, obnoxious teen said.

"Me?You're clearly blind. I was minding my own business, and you stumbled into me. In fact, I think you owe me another drink." Harvey calmly stated.

"You're joking? Right? What shit have you been smoking? You clearly aren't thinking straight. You're saying that I- the person whose clothes are currently wearing the calorie intake of a malnourished third world country child for a week- owe you, the person who poured aforementioned calorie intake, a new drink?Did I hear you correctly?Because I'm pretty sure I'm losing my mind. In fact, I think I should call 911. You're clearly oding on something. Good god. You know what? Never mind, I'm just going to leave before I decide to bump into you again-with my fist."

Mike

Who did that suit think he was? God? The sidewalk patrol? A douche? Because he was. A big douche that is. He'd been having a wonderful*heavy sarcasm there* and then this guy had to come and make it even better. It didn't really matter though, the likelihood of them ever meeting again was nearly impossible in a city this big.

But now, he had to find a job, and the best place to look would be the library. He would be able to use the computer to find some jobs around the city, and maybe, just maybe, he'd find a job.

It was hours later when he finally found a job that he could,potentially do, and he thought, 'Eureka! Pearson Hardman's looking for interns and associates? Well, I haven't gone to law school yet, but I do have a pretty good background already for corporate law, and with my scary memory thing, I'll be able to get an internship! Then I can find a place to live. But wait- where am I going to live for now?'

He realized then that he was between a rock and a hard place, and that he didn't have many places to go for now. He was an emancipated minor and so couldn't be put into the foster care system or any of those government programs for homeless, parentless children. He was considered an adult in the eyes of the law- an adult that couldn't vote, drink alcohol, or even drive a car. He had all the responsibilities of an adult, but couldn't even get any of the nice perks.

But the fact of the matter was this: the best place to live now would probably be the homeless shelter on the Upper West Side- he'd get two meals a day, for free, a place to sleep, and time to recoop, if only for a while. And if he got the job from Pearson Hardman, he'd be able to save the money for something bigger, something better. Because even though life sucked now, he knew that there was a light at the end of the tunnel, and all he had to do, all he really could do, was hope. So, for now, he'd go pack up the last of his and Grammy's things and put it into one of the many storage centers in the city with his last few dollars, then he'd go register at the shelter, and cross his fingers and hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey;

The interviews were going as expected:horribly. Each and every single person that Donna had sent in was virtually the same. They dressed the same: for boys, or excuse him, the "men" they wore perfectly tailored suits from Tom Ford, just like him. The women? They also wore perfectly tailored suits, except theirs were from Bergdorf Goodman. It was horrible. Absolutely terrible. They all had on the same perfumes and colognes: Clive Christian for both the men and the women. They all also had decided that today was the day that they would wear their scents extra heavy. So, the nauseatingly musky scent of the perfumes and colognes mixed together and saturated the air in the two rooms with their heavy scent, and affected both Harvey's sinuses and Donna's. The men all had the same haircut as Harvey, and the women had their hair tightly slicked back into severe buns.

None of them looked like the could truly make it at Pearson Hardman. They also had terrible mannerisms and all had an air of arrogance around them. None of them were worthy to join the law firm, it wasn't the people that sucked up the most or had daddy pay the most that got to the top, it was the people that truly, and absolutely deserved it. Every single person that got to the level of partner and above truly deserved it. They were all geniuses in their own right, not only through studying, but through raw talent that they cultivated to perfection. Sure, these Harvard law grads and Ivy- league, Harvard Law bound-undergrads were smart- they were book smart- study smart, They had the kind of intelligence that almost anyone could get through enough private tutors and hours of studying, but none of them had the kind of intelligence you couldn't get out of a book.

As a lawyer you needed to be able to think off the top of your head, at the worst moments and the most trying times. It wasn't common sense, no, because that too can be learned, but it was something else, something greater, something far more indescribable. He may love picking on Luis, but he only did it, because somewhere deep, deep, deep down in his heart, he knew that Luis was his equal, no doubt about it. Sure, Luis didn't have his charisma, or attractiveness, or the same way with people, but what he lacked he often made up for with sheer determination and strong work ethic.

There were thousands of lawyers in the country, hundreds of whom had gone to Harvard Law, and 99% of them didn't get to work at Pearson Hardman.

So, again, they were all terrible, and just when he was about to call it quits for the day, a familiar boy walked in. Without a suit. In terribly threadbare jeans. Long shaggy blond hair. Annoying, twinkling(yes, like, Dumbledore-level twinkling) blue eyes. And a very loud voice.

Mike:

"YOUU!You're the douche that dumped his coffee all over me and then had the audacity to tell me to buy him a new one. Goddammit and here I was hoping, praying in fact, that I'd never, ever have to meet you again. I mean, New York's a huge city. Of all the people I had to see twice in as many days, why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it be the ridiculously attractive busker near Flatbush?Why?What did I do to deserve this? I clearly have some bad karma." Mike exclaimed as he stepped into the hotel office room. It was quite large, in fact that one room was the same size as the apartment that he and Grammy used to share in Brooklyn.

"Now if you're done ranting and complaining about useless things, may I inquire as to why you're here? I mean I know I'm attractive, but you don't have to stalk me. Besides, you don't look old enough to have finished middle school, much less high school."

"Actually, it's college. I'm done with college. And no, under normal circumstances I wouldn't be done with high school yet because I am only sixteen, but yeah, I finished college. Columbia, in fact. And it was a year, two months, and five days ago to be exact."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here? Are you here to try and make me pay for your dry cleaning or something? Because trust me, I did you a favor. I gave you an excuse to throw out those poor imitations of clothing. Besides how did you even find me? You're not a stalker are you? Because I had one last year, and she was horrible. I mean granted, I did just hit it and quit it, but that's not the point. I haven't hit it and quit it with you, so you have no excuse to be here."

"Actually, if we're going to be technical about this, you did hit it-it being me being completely soaked with your disgustingly sweet and over-priced coffee from Starbucks, and then proceeded to quit it- meaning you failed to pay your dues and tried to make the victim, which would be me, pay you, the assualter. But no, I'm not here because I'm enthralled by your hotness. Because I'm not. I mean you are hot- that is. Wait! No, no you're not. Ugh! I mean, I'm actually here to interview for an internship with Pearson Hardman, why are you here?"

Mike moved closer to the desk that Harvey was sitting at and plopped down onto the extremely comfortable armchair like one would do when watching their favorite tv show, like Suits for example, in their underwear, eating ice cream. To put it lightly, he didn't look professional at all. In fact, his underwear would have been preferable to the hideous outfit he had on. At least then there would be an excuse as to why they were so worn.

"Uh, yeah, about that, you're looking for a job. That job would be with me because I am Pearson Hardman, I mean I'm the prodigy of the firm- I made it from associate to senior partner before my thirtieth birthday. It's glorious. Wonderful even. So, yeah, not gonna happen. You're too young. I would say that it's been great catching up with you, but it wasn't so, bye."

"Dude. Not cool. The ad up on Monster said that you wanted people either that had done their under-graduate degree with any Ivy league college for the internships or people done with Harvard Law, specifically, for the associate positions. So, yeah, I qualify for the former. I went to Columbia, majored in technically "Pre-law' but really just Philosophy and Economics, and graduated in the top 5%. I'd say I definitely qualify. I even had a job as a tutor, until a few days ago. But yeah, as I was saying, ask me anything. I love reading. I can prove to you that I deserve this job. Actually, it's not so much that I deserve it, so much as I need it- and besides you still owe me for ruining my favorite clothes."

"Wait- you expect me to believe that you, a skinny, pale, blue-eyed blond, who looks like the poster-child for manorexia and plain old teenage stupidity, qualifies for a job that 90% of New Yorkers don't. Ha. You must think that because I'm so hot- yes, I caught that, you think I'm hot- that I must be stupid. But no. You're wrong. You're looking at the best closer in New York. Both city and state. And possibly the whole country. Yes, I have both the looks and the brains. I'm a deadly combo. Fine, you want to continue this charade a little longer, I'll ask you some questions. And because I'm so nice, I'll ask them about Philosophy and Economics, because that is consequently what I majored in when I attended Columbia. Ok, do you want some time to prepare yourself mentally?Time to back out? Because, I'm totally okay with being proven right."

"No, dude, I said that I would answer anything, and I will. Shoot."

"Ok. So you majored in Philosophy and Econ, so that means you definitely had at least one class with Mr. Kitcher. Know him? Crazy British man that is ridiculously smart and teaches Philosophy of Science? Yeah? What's one of the most important questions that he asks us when we come to his class? The question that he tells us to always refer back to everyday in our lives, even after we leave his class, and even when we're on our death beds? "

"The question was, 'What is the relationship between natural and human science?' The answer, this: When we consider the relationship between the various sciences, it is commonly thought that there is a continuum of subjects running from the 'hard' natural sciences to the 'soft' human sciences. This reflects the fact that the human sciences have generally been held at a lower esteem than their natural science cousins. For they seem to lack the explanatory power of Newtonian mechanics or the atomic theory of gases, or molecular biology.

Human scientists themselves have sometimes envied the mathematical rigor, immutable laws and cumulative nature of the natural sciences and some people might even agree with Ernest Rutherford, the father of nuclear physics, when he dismissively said, ' The only possible conclusions the social sciences can draw is: some do, some don't.' It is doubtless that subjects such as psychology, econ, and anthropology are a great deal more valuable than the uniformed common sense in helping us to make sense of the human condition. Nevertheless, there is a suspicion by some scientists that they still lack the well-established paradigms, or patterns, experience and history, if you will, that the natural sciences have.

Consider, for example this comparison made between biology and psychology by the neuroscientists V.S. Ramachandran and J.J. Smythies: ' Anyone interested in the history of ideas would be surprised by the following differences between advances in biology and advances in psychology. The progress of biology has been characterized by landmark discoveries, each of which resulted in a breakthrough in understanding- the discoveries of cells, Mendel's law of heredity, chromosomes, mutations, DNA and the genetic code. Psychology, on the other hand, has been characterized by an embarrassingly long sequences of 'theories', each really nothing more than a passing fad that rarely outlived the person who proposed it.' But, in the end none of this really matters. What matters though is which one you would rather be, psychology or biology? The choice is yours."

Harvey listened in shock, it was almost word for word , at least what he could remember, from when he'd had the class over a dozen years ago.

"Well, I guess that you're not such a bad candidate after all rookie. Looks like you paid attention in class. But aside from that tell me, why should I hire you? A guy that threatened to punch me?Hmm?"

"In my defense, it would totally hold up in court as self-defense. But, yeah, I really don't know why you should hire me. I'm probably the exact opposite of what you'd hire. I don't actually want to go into corporate law. It's too cutthroat for me. I wanted to go strictly into pro bono law. I wanted to help people that had no where else to go. I wanted to be able to go home everyday and be able to tell myself that I'm proud of what I do. But, unfortunately, circumstances have occurred that make this my only option."

"You realize that it's absolutely terrible interview etiquette to tell your interviewer that the job that you're interviewing for was actually the last option?"

"Well, yeah, I've gotta be honest, y'know? It's not that I don't want the job, I do. I just am doing it more because of the 'have to' factor than the 'want to.'"

"Oh, and why is it that you 'have to' have this job? Don't you think I've heard that so many times already?"

"No, you don't understand, I actually do need this job. I've been evicted from my apartment, my grandmother, who was my guardian just passed away, I've lost my job, both my best friends, and the only person that truly cared about me. I need this job. Grammy always told me that she'd be proud of me no matter what I did, but I know that she's always wanted me to become a corporate lawyer like my father. This is my chance to both honor her memory, and start my life anew. Ever since I graduated, I've been bumming around. I allowed a terrible friend into my life and allowed him to lead me astray, away from the path, the dream that Grammy had for me. And now, even though it's too late, I just want to make her proud. I need this job. I can memorize anything you want me to. I can do anything you want me to, I can do anything you need me to. I just want this job, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. And at this very moment, it's not just what I want, it's what I need the most. So please, I'm asking- no begging you, let bygones be bygones. Forget the first time we met, remember the now, and give me this one chance, I swear to you, I won't let you down. "

Harvey got up and walked out the door. Mike sat there frozen, saddened that his last chance to make a change in his life had just left the room, then he heard, " Donna, cancel the rest of the interviews. Kid, you're hired. Now, I'm going to give you the corporate card and my own credit card, I trust you, you see, and I expect you to go out and buy some suits with the corporate card. Then I want you to burn the clothes that you are currently wearing. After that, I want you to go back to the apartment you just got evicted from, use my debit card to pay off the back rent. No one from Pearson Hardman can be homeless, you can pay me back when you get a real job. I expect to see you on Monday, 7 o'clock sharp on the front steps of the building with a cup of hot coffee in your hand from the vendor across the street. Now leave and get to it. You have less than twenty-four hours to get this all done."


	4. Chapter 4

As Harvey got out of the Lincoln townhouse car, bade farewell to Ray and approached the office steps he saw the familiar tow-head of his new intern, clad in a cobalt gray suit wearing what appeared to be-a what? A skinny tie? And a hideous disgustingly colored one at that? Orange and Purple? Who even made a tie of that color combination? Where the makers of that tie color blind? Was the consumer, who in this case was Mike, color blind? What on earth had possessed the boy and caused him to wear that abomination? Aside from that, he looked decent. One could even stretch the compliments and say that he looked handsome- but that would be completely stretching the word handsome. All in all, he had cleaned up well, except he still needed a better, more professional hair cut. But, Harvey could settle for now on the mop of hair he called "stylish," in due time he would take the boy to get a haircut that was worthy of the office.

"Hey, dude, you're here. I have your coffee. I didn't really know what you wanted in it, so I kind of just took my cue from the frap that you dumped all over me. All I know is that this coffee is sickeningly sweet. Also, I wanted to say thank you for giving me this job-thing, it really helps me. I can't wait to start. Uh, but I was thinking, what am I actually going to do? I never even filled out one of those applications that interns always do, detailing all their work experience and whatnot, so you don't know what I can do. Do you want me to list the things I can do right now? I can-"Mike rambled as they walked into the building together. He was still holding onto the piping hot cup of overly sweetened ridiculously priced coffee as he and Harvey passed by the security guards, the barrier that separated the office elevators and stairs from the large lobby that was currently overflowing with flustered workers that were racing to get to their floors on time, and entered the elevator shaft together.

Harvey grabbed his coffee from the boy quickly as the elevator doors began to close, before his inane wandering and stumbling caused him to trip and spill his drink-again. Harvey then proceeded to cut Mike off before he could continue his meaningless chatter and said, "When I hired you, I had essentially only one task in mind, and that was for you to be my gopher, or in other, more colorful terms, for you to be my bitch. I also want you to be me, the 2.0 version, by the end of this whole internship thing. So, I'll be basically your mentor. Hmm, I like how that sounds, it makes me sound even more amazing than I am. Wonderful. Well, what was I saying? Yes, I'm going to let you see the ins-and-outs of corporate law, and going to let you learn all the ropes of this world. When I ask you to jump- you say how high, and then throw the nearest associate or intern in the air. You must learn to use the people around you, the resources that surround you, and anything else that you can find. The first thing I want you to learn is this-never, ever admit any flaws, if there are any, make sure that they can't be tied back to you, but to someone else. You said it quite well yourself, it's a cutthroat world corporate law, but you can be the best if you're willing to work your damn hardest," at the conclusion of his speech took a sip of the coffee, held it back out, and looked at the label and said, "Also, you got me the wrong coffee. I don't want the stuff from the Starbucks across the street, I want it from that small vendor that sits at the steps of this building. Their coffee tastes better, and I'm going out on a limb and saying this, but I also think that they're cheap enough that even you can afford to buy a cup every few months on your salary, which wouldn't be at all possible if you bought from Starbucks-ever," as Harvey said this he also turned around to his side and gave Mike a mirth-filled smirk.

"Okay, harty-har-har. Whatever, aside from get you coffee and wait nearly an hour for you to get here what else am I going to be doing today?" Mike asked excitedly. Throughout the night before he had been dreaming of being given cases to work through and being the one to find the breakthrough points. He wanted that fame and glory, and most of all he wanted Harvey's adoration, because he knew that he was forever indebted to Harvey, and he wanted to do anything that could make his pseudo-savior proud of him. His imagination was also boundless because of the many books that he had read and committed to memory, and he knew that ever story's hero and heroine had some event in their life that propelled them to greatness. So he had a lot of dreams to build his arsenal of expectations for himself with.

Like his dream to be like Spiderman for example. Harvey was his radioactive spider, except in his case, the radioactive spider stuck around and would actually teach him what to do with the new powers that he had been so gracefully given. However, unlike Peter Parker, he was not given the keys to great power in one go, rather instead, he was going to be fed it slowly, and it would assimilate seamlessly with his life. In his case, his power was knowledge, and he knew that he would work his damned hardest to live up to all the expectations and the many, however tedious and small responsibilities that working alongside his version of the radioactive spider, Harvey would have. So in some ways he was better off than Peter Parker, because he had someone to teach him the ropes and help him acclimate into his role better. In all, he was excited to be the new superhero in town.

"Uh, yeah, today, about that. You're not really going to be doing anything of importance for a while because you're a wee-little intern, I want you to actually have some knowledge of the law world, I'm going to give you off to the people that know it the best- the paralegals," as Harvey said this, he flagged down a beautiful freckled woman with long, flowing, dark brown hair, " Rachel, this is Mike, my new intern, have him do whatever you want him to," then he stalked off with no further explanation in the direction that Mike presumed to be his office.

Mike looked at the girl in awe and said, "Wow, you're beautiful," to which she turned around sharply and said, "Who do you think you are? Just because you got chosen to work for Pearson Hardman, doesn't mean that you actually belong here. And it certainly means that you can't hit on me. I know I'm attractive, but if I won't let those prissy-eyed associates hit on me, you, an intern, most definitely cannot. Just because you attended an Ivy, and are on your way to another, doesn't mean you're above me. I'm a paralegal, I have my own office, and when it comes down to it, the firm needs me, more than they need you. So get this into your head, you are a little insect, and I am a spider. And I could eat you for breakfast,"

"I-I wasn't hitting on you,"Mike stammered out. He looked around the floor-it was magnificent. It was located on the top of the sixty story building with wonderful views at every angle. The sun shone in like a picturesque photo that one could find on any of the many postcards sold around the city. There were rows and rows of cubicles each filled with either a woman jabbing on the phone or a man stabbing away at his desktop. It was loud, it was hectic, it was magnificent. The cohabitation around the room was stupendous, with each worker looking like they had just stepped out of a GQ or Vogue photo shoot and moving together in almost synchronized step, effortlessly. Everyone wore neatly pressed, perfectly tailored suits or form-fitting conservative dresses. There was a sort of contained chaos around the office, with everyone walking everywhere, loud conversations taking place over other loud arguments and stacks of paper and work strewn across the room.

"Uh yeah, you were. But whatever, anyways, you should probably take notes on what I am about to tell you," she then proceeded to regurgitate a speech that had probably been told countless times before explaining the office dynamics and key areas of the floor such as the break room, copy room, where the entrance to the firm library was located, and of course where her own office as well as where Harvey, and Jessica, the managing partner of the firm, had their own offices.

She then began to describe Jessica in such great detail, that Mike was a bit cowed and not at all looking forward to meeting her- if he ever would that was. He was just a small fry, and not at all worthy of Jessica's attention, and Rachel made sure to stress that,"I mean, Jessica Pearson, is the face of Pearson Hardman. She's a very statuesque woman who has very strong and at times overbearing appearance. She's always dressed to the nines, and is an even better lawyer than Harvey, if that's possible. Barely anyone below the level of associate ever even gets to meet her. Speaking of meeting and associates. There's Luis," she pointed out a stout, round, balding man who had very ratlike features and was wearing a rather tightly fit, however well-tailored, suit and exclaimed,

"Never, ever be in a room alone with Luis. He's a jerk, and likes to make everyone cry. He's also in charge of all the associates so under normal circumstances he wouldn't bother you because even you're too low on the totem pole for him to shove his ego at, but you, you're kind of a special case. You're Harvey's intern. Everyone in the firm knows that Harvey has never, ever picked anyone to work for him aside from Donna, his secretary. Everyone wants to know why you- a sixteen year old boy was chosen, and trust me, Luis is on top of that list. He'll do anything and everything to make your life miserable, but if you just stay out of his way, it'll all go well for you," she turned around and looked him in the eye and said, " So, yeah, it would definitely be in your best interest to work extremely hard, especially when you see that he's around."

She had brought him back to the front of the floor near where the elevators opened, and pointed him to one of the most uncomfortable looking reception chairs, "That there, is your working space. You aren't even worthy of having a cubicle like the associates, and most definitely not worthy of an actual office, so this was the only thing we could get you. Again, I asked you earlier to take notes and you didn't, are you saying that what I'm telling you is that unimportant?" She asked him, upset that he had discarded all the pearls of wisdom that she had so kindly given to him.

Mike looked at her in surprise and said, "Of course not," to which he then proceed to repeat all that she had told him, and she promptly replied, "No one likes a show-off," and stalked off leaving Mike to wander through the firm by himself. As he saw her walk away, he stage whispered to himself, "I love you!" Then he began to wander somewhat aimlessly around the floor hoping to find his boss, and continued to take in all the awe-inspiring scenes of hard workers, intense corporate lawyers and their trusty assistants. Eventually he found Harvey, who immediately gave him off to his assistant, Donna.

Mike's day from then out, wasn't as glamorous as he had hoped it would be. Harvey had left the office for court soon after passing him off to Donna and hadn't deigned to to take Mike along with him, and so, Mike became Donna's "assistant," aiding her by completing all the menial tasks that were part of her job such as stapling briefs together, and getting Donna her coffee. He had fun getting to know more about Donna and seeing that although she was a secretary, she was anything but just a secretary. Many people depended on her, and came looking for her advice, support, and help. She was also extremely picky about who she chose to help. All in all, she was who Mike hoped to be should he not manage in the actual thicket of corporate law.

He also spent much of his time observing the other interns and associates. He noticed that often times the associates were quite cruel in their hazing and jokes, and were far more competitive towards one another than the interns were; he couldn't deny that based on his observations, many, if not all of the associates would be willing to throw a knife in any of the others' backs if it meant that they could move up the corporate ladder. There was man, Kyle was his name, who was especially cruel. It seemed as though he would a)pit many of the other associates against each other, because he had a very trustworthy facade, but he clearly had the soul of a viper, then he would b) promise to do something for someone, then proceed to turn around and back stab them. It was then and there that Mike promised himself that he would never, ever do that because the truth of the matter was this: you could catch more bees with honey. If Kyle had worked hard and done things he had promised his fellow associates, then he would have gained several comrades who would, and could potentially have been willing to stick out their neck for him in the future. But now, it seemed as though the bridges of friendship had been burned and the pit of hatred placed in its' stead. The interns though, were competitive but just not as obvious about it, because in all honesty, unlike their associate-counterparts they weren't given many opportunities to prove their ability to work either for lack of experience or just because there were just some things that they couldn't legally do without a Juris Doctarate. That however, did not stop many of them from strutting around like proud peacocks hoping that they would be noticed by the partners and their clients. Unfortunately, for them at least, that didn't work, and by the end of the day, most of the interns were dismissed for being too pathetic. Fortunately, Mike was not one of them.

Apart from his time spent observing the many and various actions of his colleagues, working for Donna, and essentially bumming around he also spent time doing work for Rachel and helped her do research for Luis 's latest case. He'd had an intense day so far, and would go on to **hopefully** have an intense week.

Elsewhere in the City During that same time:

Harvey's day in court had just gone terribly. Never in his time at Pearson Hardman had he been so humiliated by a judge. The Judge, a Judge Mattheson had refused to even hear any of his reasons as to why this patent case shouldn't go to court. He dismissed Harvey quickly and quite effectively. He wondered to himself whether he had ever had anything to do with the judge for him to have such a seemingly deep-rooted hatred for him. He wondered how he would get around the hurdle, and so asked the judge's secretary to set up a meeting time for them. Fortunately that wasn't necessary because it seemed as though the judge had an opening to see him.

"Yes, so I'm going to be blunt here and ask you, what is the problem that you have with me?" Harvey asked angrily.

"Well, you see, a few weeks ago, my twenty-two year old daughter, who was almost done with college, came to me and said that she was pregnant. She also told me that she was dropping out of school to have her child, and that she planned on using the trust fund that I gave her, as well as half of my assets, to look after the child. She also told me that you- Harvey Specter- are the baby's father. Now, I want you to go, say that you're the father of her child, and say that you are a fit parent, and that you have all the trust in the world in me as a grandparent. If not, I guess that you're going to be losing this case."

Harvey walked out of the room in shock, and thought to himself about how, he had never slept with anyone-that was female at least- that was under the age of twenty-four for the past two years, so it was impossible for him to have been the father of that woman's child- but he did recall meeting an Alanna Mattheson for one of those pro-bono cases that Jessica had forcibly given him.

**Later that afternoon.**

" Your father seems to think that I fathered your unborn child. And by the way you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me, the man who is going to be your counsel in court something as important as this?" Harvey asked the pretty brunette, "He seems quite fixed on me saying that he's a wonderful person, and that I fathered your child, now the problem here is why?"

The woman laughed, it was a rather deep and rich sound, and replied," You know how we're going to court against the corrupt 17th Precinct? Well, around ten years ago, when I was twelve, my mother died when she tried to get me out of our burning building. She thought that I was still inside our place when in fact I had left, and had been looking for her all over. At first she he had gotten out safely with my dad, who would be, the Judge, but she ran back in when she couldn't see me and got stuck inside and after that my dad never really forgave me. He blamed me for her death, and started to abuse me. No, it wasn't physical at first, and it never became sexual. I.n the beginning it was just verbal and emotional abuse. It was always insult after insult in the beginning at least, telling me about how I should have died in the fire, and not my mother. Then he started to escalate it year by year and I basically became his personal punching bad, the thing he took out all his anger on day in and day out. It got so bad that I was almost always covered in bruises and took to wearing baggy, long, fitting clothes to hide my bruises.

Finally, when I turned sixteen, I told my confidant, my English teacher all about the abuse. She then took pictures of all the bruises that were on my body, and took me to have a medical examination, and a medical report. With all this evidence, we knew that we were armed for battle, and so took it the 17th Precinct, hoping that they would file criminal charges against my father. First they took all the photos and the medical report, and 'lost them,' then they told us that there was no basis for our investigation and that they wouldn't stand by and allow anyone to besmirch the good name of one of the best Judge's in the city. They then proceeded to have my English teacher sacked from our school. I was shocked, and had completely lost faith in the police from then on.

Eventually, I moved into the public housing in Harlem and took several jobs so that I could support myself and go to college and leave my father behind. But a few years ago, I met this man who has since become the love of my life and the father of my child, and he told me to gather all the evidence that I could, about my case, and hire a private investigator to see if there were any instances like mine, and it turned out that there were. My teacher has come back and is standing on my side, and we have found several former policeman that are also willing to testify, and the funniest thing of all? The buried evidence has been discovered. So now, I am able to get my revenge on my father. If you had done what he asked, then he would be able to get away with all the heinous things he has done. I also found out with the help of the PI that he has had a reputation of either blackmailing or bribing many of the people that appear before him, and that's why I gave your name to him because I knew that you wouldn't crumble under his scrutiny," at this she slid over a thick manila envelope and continued, "Hand this to him, these are his summons to civil court, and also tell him that he should expect a knock on his door from the Department of Justice."

At this she got up, waved, and left. Harvey sat in his seat, shocked, but relaxed. He took out his cell phone and called Ray to come and collect him to take him back to the office.

**At the Office**

"Kid- we're about to go out, go and make copies of these, and come right back to my office," Harvey handed over the manila envelope, and walked towards Donna. Mike was extremely excited, his chance to prove himself had finally come. He wouldn't let Harvey down.

Two hours later, found Mike and Harvey seated sketchily on the bench across from the back door of Judge Mattheson's office.

As Judge Mattheson walked out, Harvey called out, " Mattheson!" The Judge turned around and looked at him and said, " Mr. Specter, have you come to accept my offer?"

"No, I'm here to tell you that there is no way that I slept with your daughter. I only sleep with women above the age of twenty-four. She's not the right gender for me to sleep with her so young," and as he said this, leered at Mike, "So, in addition for me never having slept with her, there was no possible way for me to have knocked her up. But you know what? I heard some interesting news after I left here today. You're being investigated by the Federal Government for nine counts of fraud and extortion, and have a civil suit against you by your daughter and she wants to go in for the kill. You're in danger of not only losing all your assets but your reputation, job, and essentially, freedom. Then you tried to blackmail me. Well, my friend, now that Federal Investigation will be going up to twelve counts of fraud and extortion. Also, your daughter asked me to pass this on to you," he beckoned Mike closer, and took the envelope from his hands, and passed it off to the disgraced Judge and finally said, "Have fun being on the other side in court."

Then Harvey got up crooked a finger at Mike and walked off. Mike ran to catch up and said, " So you knew all along that he was up to no good?"

"Of course I did kid, you don't get that far in the game without realizing that if someone, especially someone that has been in the business as long as he was, is trying to get you to do things through blackmail, then he's definitely done it countless times before," Harvey threw an arm over Mike's shoulder and pulled him in closer and said, " And that's why you're here. To learn from the best of the best. A.k.a, me. Now, let's go get something to eat, preferably something meaty. I'm starving from a day of having to deal with really crafty people- myself included. By the way, you're paying."

* Thank you all for the reviews that I've gotten. I'm very new to the fanfiction writing world, and I hope that you'll forgive me for all the little mistakes that I may make. I am a huge fan of Suits, and was just sad that there don't seem to be many "extra-long" stories. So, I plan on having a long story. I'll apologize to you all beforehand, but the budding relationship between Mike and Harvey will grow slowly because right now, Mike's kind of just in awe of Harvey and the ground that he walks on, it'll grow trust me, but I want it to be extremely realistic. People, at least people that work together in an office, especially a boss-subordinate couple often take a while to cultivate and consummate their relationship. The story will be about Mike and Harvey, the people around them, the cases they work on, and anything else I can think of. I also want this story to be about the emotional aspects, as well as the physical ones. I also would like my characters to be just as complex and round as the ones that we watch on t.v. I love all fanfictions, but I just don't want this to be PWP, and I want to show the characters just as they are on the show, if not a tad more exaggerated. That being said, I will be writing a long fic, upwards of fiftyy-chapters, but I ask that you all be patient, some chapters will be short, others, extremely long depending on how the mood in the story is. All I can say is that I hope that I can live up to your many wonderful expectation.*


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So, someone asked me whether or not this story was a definite slash, and let me assure you it is. Not, like, heart-stopping, panty-dropping slash—at least not yet. Relax my friends, and go along with the show. You're definitely going to get slash, only in small doses, at least until Mike and Harvey finally get hot and heavy. I would never, ever disappoint my readers by promising them slash, but not deliver. So please, I'm only the first ten thousand words into the story, it's not a PWP, and so I'm definitely not going to have anything intense in it, at least not yet. I'd also like to say thanks to anyone and everyone that has left me a review. You guys have made me feel pretty damn good about myself, and I love you all for it. So, it is without further ado, that I present you the next installment of Interns, Acquisitions, and Happiness**

**Three Weeks Later**

Mike's grandmother had finally been cremated after the final go-ahead by the morgue, and in her will had asked her ashes to be scattered across the sea. Mike had no other living family members, and so had elected to ask Harvey.

**Flashback **

Mike was so, so lonely. With his grandmother dead, and asking for her cremated remains to be scattered, he was reminded even more that he didn't have any family members to share that sacred moment with. Then he thought about asking Harvey. He'd probably say no, but Harvey was currently the closest thing to family now, followed by Donna.

The last few weeks that he had been working at Pearson Hardman could very possibly be the best of his life, at least, his life since embarking on the train wreck of a friendship with Trevor.

Well, except for this week. This week, Harvey had pawed him off to Luis, and he had been Luis's whipping boy, or new "pony," and it wasn't that bad, after he and Luis bonded over their love of numbers, Luis became pretty cool. In a weird sort of way.

Luis thought that he was underappreciated in the firm, and in a way he was. Harvey and him had arrived at the firm at around the same time, and he had made Harvey his eternal rival. However, it seemed as though Harvey had never actually seen him as much competition and so, never acknowledged him. This egged him on and caused him to work even harder to prove himself, and it never, ever worked. It seemed as though Jessica would always appreciate the things that Harvey did more than she would the things that he did.

The week working alongside Luis was going by quickly, and without much interruption, but he knew that at the end of the week he was going to be scattering his grandmother's ashes, and he had no one to accompany him. It was a task that his grandmother had expected him to do with his significant other, and because she had hoped that he would be attached before her untimely passing, she had requested in her will to be scattered by two people, Mike, and someone he chooses.

He had been placed into a very awkward position because he had no one. No friends left— Trevor's termination of their friendship took with it Jenny's, who had been Trevor's girlfriend, and Mike's one-time friend. So that took both of them out of the equation. And really only left his co-workers. He really wanted to ask Harvey, but he thought that it might be awkward asking him.

Over the past few weeks, aside from this one, Harvey and him had gotten really close. And usually he was one to be skeptical of people falling in love very easily, but he could somewhat attest to that. Or at least in lust. Very serious lust. All things considered, he had no chance with Harvey, but he did seem to care quite a lot for him. And in all honesty, the worst thing that Harvey could say would be, "No."

So on Friday he gathered up his courage and went in search of Harvey. When Mike finally found him, he was in the magnificent glass-paned office of Jessica, with the light shining through, having an argument with two very beautiful women. One, a tall, dignified and regal African American with long cascading hair and a thundering presence, and the other a short, pale, pretty Caucasian woman with her dark red hair in a short bob. Though, the African American woman had the greatest aura of self-confidence, and Mike immediately assumed that she was Jessica Pearson, managing partner of Pearson Hardman, and half of the firm.

He saw that they were having a very serious debate and so chose to loiter around the corner, waiting for Harvey to exit. Finally, after nearly thirty minutes of waiting, and almost the entirety of Mike's lunch break, their meeting ended, and Harvey departed.

Nearly all of Mike's gathered self-confidence had slowly seeped away during that wait, and he was a bundle of nerves, and did not know whether to ask him any longer. But then he shook his head, and reminded himself that there really wasn't much that he could lose. Besides, he and Harvey had done many things together, in the office and out of it, so he was sure that Harvey wouldn't object to one more, albeit a far more personal one than all the others. And so he walked to his doom.

"Harvey," Mike exclaimed, Harvey swiveled around with a rather angry look upon his face which soften when he realized that it was Mike calling him, "What?"

"Do you have anything to do this Sunday evening? The eve of Labor Day?"

"No…why?"

"Well, if you don't have anything to do, I was hoping, wishing really, that you could join me for the scattering of my grandmother's ashes. Yes. I know. It's a rather personal and dreary thing to ask a co-worker, and especially your boss, and I would totally understand if you say no and walk away really upset with me," Mike quickly said, but Harvey surprised him and said, " Nope. I'm free. And I wouldn't mind doing that with you. I mean, after your Grandmother, there's no one else around, so don't worry it isn't a bother at all.

Mike heaved a sigh of relief, shocked that his request had been accepted—and so easily as well. Now, he had to get back to Luis' office and grab the briefs that he needed to do research on.

**End of Flashback**

So there they were. At the Jersey shore, holding an urn filled with ashes, and ready to scatter them. It was eight o'clock at night. Rather later, with the sun still going down, and the myriad of colors peppering the sky with the lights in the background slowly coming up and lighting their way. The two men, really, boy and man, stood side by side, basking in the finally hours of the day, enjoying the silence, and preparing a finally good bye. One, for the woman who had raised him through the hardest time of his life, and the other, there to aid a friend, or perhaps someone that was a little more, and still unwilling to see. Either way, the day was coming to an end, and they needed to complete their task. The next day was a Holiday though, and they could spend as much time as was needed.

But as the clocks and watches around the shore hit the ninth hour, the final pieces had been blown away, carried by the gently blowing wind to a far off place, unharried by the worries of today. Departed from the sadness and ruins that it left behind. It was the departure of an ending, and the entrance of a new beginning.

**After the scattering of the ashes**

"I don't know what to do now that she's gone," Mike sobbed, "I have no family, no one cares about me, and I – I," he stammered, upset that he didn't have a reign over his emotions and was unable to keep the tears inside. It was sad for Harvey to watch, and he was at a loss at what to do. So, he stood aside awkwardly not knowing what to do, and suddenly he came across to Mike and gathered him in his arms into a tight hug.

"Mike, don't worry, you have me. I care about you. When you walked into the interview, I knew I had a connection with you. Heck, when I dumped my coffee all over you, I knew that you were something special. Your grandmother knew it, your parents knew, and anybody else you've come across knows it. You're amazing, and you don't even know it, which is what makes you even more amazing," Harvey finished off, and pressed a soft kiss to Mikes lips.

Then he promptly pulled away started to hyperventilate, " Oh my god. I am a pedophile. You are sixteen. Oh my god. What have I done? I should have waited until you were at least until seventeen, at least you would be at the age of consent in this state. Oh, wow, " he looked at Mike, "I can understand if you never want to come to work again, or you're thinking I hired you just for this. I didn't by the way- hire you for this- I hired you because you're ridiculously qualified for your internship."

Mike stared back, and then burst out into snickers, tears still rolling down his face and said, " Well. It's a good thing I turn seventeen at midnight tonight. Does that make you feel any less pedophilic?"

"Not really, but I want you a bit too much to care," Harvey snidely replied. Mike gave a small smile, and said, "Well, since it's nine o'clock right now, would you mind waiting three hours to do it again? At least then it would be legal, and you wouldn't have to be wrestling with your inner ethical lawyer, as opposed to your normal, callous, one."

"Wait, so you don't mind that your boss was perving on you and the fact that I'm more than a decade older than you, and could be your dad? " Harvey asked.

"Well, no. You couldn't be my father, he was at least twenty years older than you, my mom and him had me when they were pretty far along in years, so you don't have to worry about that. Besides, you should have known that I was perving on you too. Don't you remember my massive slip-up of my thoughts on your attractiveness during our interview? Besides, you look a couple of years younger than you actually are, so if you never said your age, or anything like that, so yeah. Um, but I'm sorry to say this, and this is a tad uncomfortable to say, but, "

"Yes? Just spit out please, you're killing me?"

"Really, you want me to spit? Really?"

"Wow. Are you seriously saying that when we're in the middle of an incredibly serious conversation? Way to remind me of your age. Especially at this moment. When I really don't want to or need to be reminded how much younger you actually are than me."

"Aww, Harvey live a little. Anyways, I was saying that I was a virgin, and I've heard all about your sexcapades all over the office (the associates love to gossip) and if you want sex, then I'm sorry, I can't get into whatever this, " Mike waved his hands around as he said this, "is. Grammy told me that having sex is supposed to be pretty special. No, not like those sappy stories where the girl stays a virgin until she finds her true love and then they get married and then her Prince Charming deflowers her on the marital bed, and then she finds out that he's a crappy lay, and then she goes out and gets a divorce because their sex life is abysmal, and everyone knows that great sex, especially to people that are supposedly in love and in a relationship really strengthens that relationship. Back to what I was saying, Grammy said that sex is kind of like getting a cell phone. You go out to the store and sample the phones in the store, but then you choose the one that you really click with, and bring it back home to do naughty things. But in order to find that phone, or to be sure that the phone is the one, you better be prepared to stand in the Goddamn Verizon kiosk playing with it for hours before you take it home. So yeah. You're my new phone. And I'll spend a lot of time playing with you before I take you home. Metaphorically, I mean. Seeing as how you've been to my apartment already, but that's besides the point."

"And now, I'll respond to everything that you just said. You talked to your grandmother about sex? Seriously? I'm pretty sure my grandmother would have had a heart attack even at the thought of me looking at someone with even remotely sexual thoughts.

Uh, my sexcapades? The associates must really have nothing to do. Well, if you must know, every since I met you, I just couldn't really get together with anyone…and I don't really care about sex. Okay. That's a big, big lie, but it's just that with you, I am definitely willing to wait however long you want me to. But please, I'm begging you, don't make me wait too long, it'll kill me. Besides waiting a little before we do the nasty kind of helps alleviate the guilt of preying on someone so young. And honestly? Your phone? Wow. You are absolutely terrible at giving metaphorical examples; please work on that before you actually become a lawyer. Imagine doing that in front of a judge, he'd laugh you right out of the court room."

"Yeah, yeah. Um, so if you're okay with that, and since we have time to kill do you want to talk about our 'relationship'?" Mike asked, eager because Harvey had completely distracted him from the heartache that was of scattering his grandmother's ashes and he was determined that that distraction should continue.

"Sure. The first thing we've got to establish is this. No one, no one at the office can even think that we're seeing each other. Pearson Hardman has a really, really strict no fraternization policy amongst it's workers. I mean, scary strict. It was made to prevent any and almost all lawsuits that typically happen in corporations. If Jessica even get's a whiff of a rumor, she always sends the people in question to separate countries, for at least six months, lowers their salary, and a couple of times she even fired the people in question. And to be quite frank, if it got around the office that we were together, it would be horrible. I would look like a cradle-robber-" Harvey said hotly, waving his hands at himself, and pacing aimlessly upon the cliff that they were standing on.

"You are," Mike interrupted, and made to go sit at the bench on the edge of the cliff where they were standing. Harvey swiftly followed.

"Gah! That's beside the point. But since it would be legal, there wouldn't be much fallout for me. There are already a lot of rumors going around about who I did or didn't do, so it really won't affect my clients. I'm already known as a bit of a man-whore. And that's okay. Because at least it reassures me that people know that I am amazing in bed. But for you- you- it would be terrible. People will think that you're just sleeping your way to the top, and I absolutely cannot allow others to think that. You're going to get places I know it. And you shouldn't have rumors that cripple you even before you start moving. So yeah, no one can know."

"Not even Donna?" Mike questioned, shocked at the thought that Harvey would purposely isolate his closest confidant.

"Okay, especially not Donna. I love Donna, very, very much. But, it's just that I can't shake my gut feeling that she's currently mixed up in something terrible, okay, so it's not just a gut feeling, but I mean is, I just don't want her to have anything that she could use to throw me under the bus with her. And this, along with the trouble that she's in, would ruin me. I know that she would never intentionally do anything to hurt me, but when it comes down to it. It's a dog eat dog kind of world, and what happens, happens. Que sera, sera. If someone else can get in trouble for the problems that you may or may not have caused, then you let them take the fall. Even if you really, really, really don't want them to."

"Wait- why do you say that?"

"Okay, now we're veering off-topic again!"

"But it's important!"

"Fine, we'll deviate, but then we'll go back to the other topic, ok? We need to set all the perimeters of our relationship before it actually begins at midnight!"

"Ok. At midnight? So you're counting down until we can legally start kissing? That's wonderful. I'm so glad that you're only a lawyer, what if you were something even worse…like, like a policeman or something. Would you arrest yourself for breaking the law? Because I'm still a minor. This is statutory rape- at least until midnight."

"Ok. If you want to hear the story, then please, please stop asking such stupid questions. Unless of course you'd rather not hear the story. And no, it is not statutory rape. We haven't had sex yet, and if we did, it wouldn't be rape. Harvey Specter doesn't do rape. He does fuck awesome fucking. Now just let me get back to telling you the goddamn story."

"Okay, sorry, now tell me the story. I'm dying to hear it."

"So you know how for the past week you have been working with Luis?"

"Yeah, and I have been hating every single damn moment of. Okay, maybe not. Luis is pretty chill. He's a cool dude. Obviously not as cool as you, but you know, he has his merits."

"Well, yeah. Whatever. The point is, your placement was for a good reason. You've been working for Luis so that you can't be called before the court to make a statement about me. I'd rather you not be interrogated within the first few months under my tutelage."

"You? Why are you in court? Wait, I think that the better question here is why are you in court and not as the lawyer, but as the client?"

" A client is suing me, and consequently, Pearson Hardman, for showing incorrect evidence in court, burying correct evidence that could have acquitted him and subsequently, losing him the case, and more than half his assets."

"Wait. When did this happen? Why isn't it going around the firm? Surely something as big as this would be really talked about." Mike questioned

"The actual case where this happened, occurred around five years ago, just when I got on board as Junior Partner, when I was in my late twenties. I was cocky, y'know? My client's wife was the one to bring the case to court against him. He had been a Wall Streeter that worked with Hedge Funds and he had been doing pretty damn well for himself. Then his wife, as well as the Department of Justice came knocking at his door, saying that he had done some serious insider trading, and on top of that, some funds had gone missing, and they thought that he may have been running a Ponzi scheme, like Maddof? Taking tons of peoples money, and then putting it into the Cayan Islands? But making sure to give them a little of their own money so that they think that they're getting their returns? Yeah, that's what everyone thought he did. And he swore to heave and hell that he hadn't done anything of the sort. He seemed like a pretty honest guy, but let's face it, his wife seemed even more so.

She also worked on Wall Street in fact was his trading partner, and let's face it, she just seemed like she was really honest, y'know? She came from a hardworking blue-collar family, and had worked her ass off to get into Harvard Business, and to me, it didn't matter that she was the opposite counsel; I just felt a connection to her. So, I got sloppy, and didn't make Donna check on anything she said. But that was just one of the problems. In fact, that was probably the least of our worries. There had been emails between him, and a banker in the Cayan Islands, so we subpoenaed all the bank statements. Unfortunately, the Cayan Islands refused, saying that they had not signed any treaties with the U.S. enabling them to send us the information that we wanted. But then he (my client) got someone, not gonna say who, to hack into their system, and find out that he didn't do it- and that it was in fact his wife. But the thing is, I never saw this, and instead saw a statement by the hacker that said he did it. It turned out that his wife's attorney had paid off another hacker to falsify the documents.

So, there you go, burying evidence, and on top of that falsifying records. Donna let the real records slip by her, and before you ask how I knew that, I'll tell you. If only she had looked at the papers sharper, she could have caught the falsified documents, and we would have won that case years ago. A few days ago, after we got the summons to court, Jessica told me that I needed to get my shit together and actually do work, and since you, my intern were indisposed, i.e., helping Luis, I had to do the things that I would normally pass off to you. So, you can imagine my surprise when I found that statement, alongside with the forged one that directly contradicted it. Both of which had Donna's stamp on it. The plaintiff presented one, in court, to us, and the Department of Justice, and crippled the case for my client—but it was apparently false (we didn't know that then.) The other was placed at the bottom of an evidence box, never to be uncovered again. That one was the real one. And if we'd checked the seal of the first one a little closer, we would have noticed that it was a forged seal of the bank's. And again, that fell under Donna's jurisdiction. I can't believe that I trusted that woman. (The wife, not Donna.) She just seemed so damn honest. I'm upset with myself and with Donna. So upset that I haven't brought myself to telling her that I've found her mistake. I know that when I tell her and Jessica, Jess will say that either I fire her, or I go with her and get fired as well. The client is suing his wife, her attorney, the Department of Justice, Pearson Hardman, and me for falsified records and buried evidence. Which on our (Pearson Hardman and myself) part was completely unknown, and I'm in even deeper water because I already had a problem like this when I worked at the DA's office. Oh shit, I didn't actually want you to know that." Harvey finished.

"So let me get this straight, you're getting sued? And why don't you want me to know that you worked for the D.A?" Mike said.

"Short story, I worked in the D.A.'s office before coming to Pearson Hardman, only for a year though. But by the end of that year, the prosecutor was placed on trial for a series of cases in which he had buried evidence that could have potentially acquitted many of the people on trial. But the terrible things that happened at the office, even though I had no part in them, still follow me to this day. So this case would be seen as just part of a cycle. I honestly don't understand why anyone would think that I would purposely bury evidence that could help my client, but eh, what do I know. People probably think that I conspired with the plaintiffs and planned for this whole thing to happen," Harvey said, "So now that we've gotten that out of the way, we have to finish our talk about our relationship. We only have ten minutes left until midnight."

"Well since we can't have anyone in the office know about us, you do realize that we can't really go out in Manhattan, like ever? So many people can see us."

"Well actually, since you're my intern, it isn't actually that suspicious if we're seen together, so don't worry. We're going to be working late all the time together, you really can't do any actually filing, but you can review all of them, and need to research, but you'll always need my by your side 'cause you don't have the J.D. degree. Wow. Yeah,"

Harvey looked down at his watch, there were roughly thirty seconds left and so he turned around and wrapped his arms around Mike's shoulders and slowly pulled him in, and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips, and said, "Happy Birthday."

He placed his lips upon Mike's once more, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He snaked his tongue out, and slowly tasted Mike's lips, inviting him to open his mouth. Mike acquiesced, and allowed him entrance to his mouth, and the two began to map out each other's mouths. Harvey pulled Mike closer, and closer, devouring his mouth, and elicited a loud moan from Mike. They pulled apart, and Mike said, " That's a great birthday present," to which Harvey replied, " We have twenty-four hours to make this an even better day, so prepare yourself."


End file.
